Talk:Model 1887
Modern Weapon? This Weapon is seen in the category "Modern Weapons". I don't think this is appropriate for obvious reasons. unethical? In the trivia section it says "...being that it was discontinued in 1920, would be unethical to get such a weapon because of it's undoubtable degradation..." I don't think this is the meaning of this author. Perhaps s/he meant impractical or not economic. Unethical means not morally correct, while impractical is more like not sensible or realistic. :Agreed, it should be "impractical" or maybe "uneconomical." - 18:13, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Trivia We need to keep a tight watch on this page, because before, it had some opinionated comments abnout the gun, and now it says "This is the cheapest gun when used with Akimbo". I'm removing that comment. We should try to keep a tight watch on all most pages. Because on the M93 Raffica page someone said "Because of the 3-round burst in multiplayer it is referred to as the Mini M-16." I took that one off because it was just so stupid when you consider the differences between the two guns. ~~Under the Trivia section, there is a quote saying "After a shot is made, you cannot melee while cocking the gun." This is not necessarily true, as you can shoot and quickly knife, though the gun cocks after.~~ if the perk slight of hands was used and you reload the 1887 (with akimbo) the flip you do to bring your gun up is faster but all the other flips are slower, this is mostly likey to set the game balanced. ---- It's actually pretty funny, considering that nobody possesses the skill to actually COMBAT Akimbo Models. So what do they do? They go on a fan wikipedia page and edit the gun thinking "OLOL I SHOOR SHOWD INFITNITEE TURDS HOW OPOWERED MOLDELS ARE". I personally prefer the AA-12, and I've found it to decimate Model users, so people just need to learn how to play the game ahaha :Couldn't agree more. Ya know the best way to get back at people who use akimbo Model 1887's? Kill them! The Models are great, but you are far from invincible when wielding them, so if you don't like the models, SUCKS FOR YOU, DEAL WITH IT. 02:47, December 22, 2009 (UTC) 1st, mini m-16 is a common nickname for the M93. Second, yeah, just kill em! They're not that bad. As annoying as they are whenever I come across them, I've managed to pretty much annihalate them with my AUG.-- 05:56, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Semi protection lock on article Perhaps article should be semi protected? Way too many trivia comments are coming in saying "it is undisputable that it's the cheapest gun in the whole cod series when used with akimbo" 007sarodim 00:26, November 28, 2009 (UTC) I agree. Theres also a section in there now that says that they were "fixed" today. I knew there was an update, but I havent seen any change in them at all. So, were they nerfed?-- 05:57, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Model 1887 This weapon is a beast, i got 32 kills with it on derail on domination! 09:45, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry to burst your bubble, but its not much to brag about. Sure, its ridiculously powerful, but there is still an effective limit on the range. Also...running around with a shotgun or two, especially with such a slow fire rate allows you to die much more, because once the other team gets wise to what you're doing, they'll start hanging back and keeping more range between you and him. And, from what I hear from chatter, people don't enjoy playing with people who play with only dual shotguns. So, you might get a good game out of it, but people will be wary to play another game of it. Arcdash 22:49, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Requesting, Page Lock on Model 1887 from Unregistered users It is clear with the amount of Vandalism that has happened, that this page should probably receive a lock from Unregistered user edits/Page Breach Template. While it can't be denied that some Unregs have contributed greatly, the recent influx on this page of pointless vandalism, complaining about the weapon, from other unregistered users has increased, and should be stopped.--Razgriez 00:54, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Gone from dud to pro I have only recently just unlocked the Model 1887 and i seem to be getting a lot more kills than i do with a regular gun as it has good ranger and power to it and i also seem to get my killstreaks quicker than ever. Model 1887- too good? The thing i dont under stand is how it a lever action shotgun be better then a automatic shotgun like the AA12? Model 1887- too good? The thing i dont under stand is how it a lever action shotgun be better then a automatic shotgun like the AA12? In my opinion the AA12 sucks on MW2. It should be the best shotgun by far. Regarding the Trivia section, and it being "odd" to have the Model 1887 in the game. It isn't really very odd at all when you consider COD4 included the StG-44 (called the MP44 in-game), a World War 2 assault rifle. :I guess it's the fact that it would be over 100+ years old in 2016, while the StG is only ~60 years old in CoD 4 CirChris -Here to help! 02:47, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Black Powder... I love how this fact was totally disregarded when they gave this gun its stats... Modern 12ga (3 1/2" loads especially) loads FAR out preform a 10 gauge round from 1887... No matter what. ----Furious Oyster The gun is overpowered, no ifs/ands/buts about it, if i can kill you across a courtyard with a model 1887, its obviously overpowered. If you use the gun your admitting that your a far less skilled player then everyone else your playing, its basically a ginat handicap saying "hey i can't shoot and kill people like all you can so ill use these noobcannons and blow you away without having to aim!!" frankly it takes away alot of the fun in the game, with all the controversy about the gun (and yes thiers alot, ppl either hate it or love it, and only a small percentage love it) it should be taken out of the game and let all the unskilled players cry and find a new gun to get them kills A. Sign your Edits B. You're whining about a guns, that YES, would be effective still at the range they can kill you at in game, as in real life. C. If you don't like it, Please follow these simple steps 1: Hit the Eject button on your PS3/Xbox360/PC Cd-rom drive, and remove MW2 Disc 2. Do either of the following: A: put Disc into Game Case. B: Set Disc on the ground 3. Depending on that you went with in step 2; A. Drive to local Game store, trade MW2 in. B. With disc still on the ground, Take sledgehammer to disc until it is shattered. --Razgriez 02:28, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Oh don't get me wrong I'm not whining at all. They are part of the game you just have to deal with em... I just thought I would comment on the differences in velocity and "power" of black powder vs smokeless. I'm not a huge shotgun buff but I wonder if the 1887 can even handle a modern 12ga load without sustaining damage? ----Furious Oyster Ah.. woops, should clarify my self as well. B. was aimed at the 2nd unsigned. Not you. As for the answer to your question. I wouldn't know. Typically, there's a very good reason why you should only ever load your gun with the load it's designed for. Of course, the other possible answer, is that it's a modern replica, designed for today's standard shotgun shells.--Razgriez 06:11, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Razgriez <3 They are good, but not great, AA-12s are ftw really, Especially with extended mags. I can hold the top floor of estate for whole Deathmatchs with the AA-12, with a tactical insertion in the bathroom with a Barrett .50 + Heartbeat and AA-12 Grip/Extended Mags. Once got 2 EMPs in 1 Team Deathmatch using this setup. I doubt i would've had the fire rate to maintain it with the Model 1887s. Find it fairly funny they forgot to patch bling M1887s and i'll try it when I hit 67 again. --The-Dreamcaster 11:59, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Patch being released to balance 1887's http://www.infinityward.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=32&t=219166 - I guess they were considered overpowered after all. -- 19:19, December 17, 2009 (UTC) sa1887 All Pro I got All Pro (2 headshots 1 bullet) with the 1887!!!!!!!! (Akimbo) PSK12 (Sub Base) PSK12 :When your gun fires multiple pellets per shot, not too difficult. ::yeah... did you expect an applause or something? you used the 1887 akimbo. you deserve an internet ban.--TNT LotLP 14:14, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :Akimbo 1887 is for wimps, i use one 1887 and a .44 magnum. 14:30, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::eh, dude? two secondary weps in one class? --TNT LotLP 15:01, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :::srsly, wtf? But yeah, dude, fuckin "grats", that's amazing. Please post again when you accomplished said feat with a sniper rifle.-- 06:01, December 24, 2009 (UTC) I don't get it, why do you hate people who use akimbo 1887s so much? 11:57, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::I feel sorry for the random IP above me. --TNT LotLP 14:25, January 16, 2010 (UTC) No, I just don't get it. Just tell me, what's so bad about using akimbo 1887s? 109.76.16.143 Patch What did the patch actually do? Anyone sure? -ScotlandTheBest 23:19, December 20, 2009 (UTC) The patch lowered the power of the single model 1887 and disabled the Javilin Glitch. When using Akimbo: Reduces Range stat (travels less before the pellets perform the magical disappearing act) When Not Using Akimbo: Acts as normal pre-patch, no change. --Razgriez 23:31, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Thanks -ScotlandTheBest 08:05, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Model Noobs If you don't want to use them because they feel unlegit, use them anyway. There is nothing legit about this game and maybe never will be. If you say your legit, your probably one of those people who sit in the corner with a silenced shotgun, with ninja and coldblooded. Patch FAIL http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vr6k_nSKQZY - Apparently if you have akimbo + FMJ with Bling Pro the akimbo 1887's are just how they were before the patch, as in, overpowered. -- 18:35, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Just tried this out, picked up a "Model 1887 Bling" - was Akimbo so had to be FMJ and Akimbo, it does seem like the old range is back. Got an incredibly long range kill. :Might be worth noting that using Bling prevents you from using Sleight of Hand, which largely mitigates the slow reload rate. - 18:14, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Edit Edited the part about akimbo 1887's after the patch being similarly ranged to the SPAS 12. It's more like the ranger, I tried it out on terminal and the SPAS-12 could smash every window infront of the ranger spawn whereas the 1887's could hardly hit them even when close up. Bald Eagle Brennan 19:31, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Contradiction "It is assumed that the terrorists (the enemies you face in general) have the 1887 because it's old and cheap. however, being that it was discontinued in 1920, would be unethical to get such a weapon because of it's undoubtable degradation with time and rise in rarity and expensiveness. However, they may instead be modern reproductions/replica's." There's a contradiction in here; the enemies use the gun because it's "old and cheap," yet the weapon's age makes it more rare and expensive? A suggested revision for ease of reading and grammar: "Enemies may use the 1887 as it is old (and possibly cheap), but as none have been produced since 1920 they would likely suffer from reliability issues due to degradation. Despite the oxidization on the metal parts, they may instead be modern replicas." - 18:21, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :Will do, thank you very much. 18:58, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Ammo Capacities Even though it is completely trivial I would like to point out that the Models and SPAS-12 are not the only guns with higher capacities in MP than SP. The others are... (weapon) (SP/MP) UMP45 25/32 AUG HBAR 30/42 G18 32/33 M93 Raffica 15/20 There y'all go then. Guh. could you really not sign your post? anyways. Aug HBAR in singleplayer is actually an AUG-A2, so it's the assault rifle version, so to speak, and thus not the same weapon. Just wanted to point that out too. --TNT LotLP 11:03, January 15, 2010 (UTC) I'd say they balanced them fairly well after the 1.07 patch, seeing as how you're forced to use bling to make them effective, making it so you can't use sleight of hand to fix the reload time, and you can't use marathon to be extremely annoying. Also, I feel it needs stopping power, so no lightweight or cold-blooded, and steady aim helps a ton in my experiences, so no ninja, last stand, or commando. Using these guns requires a fairly specific setup to be effective, thus resulting in less versatility depending on the primary weapon you choose. Model 1887's Are A Privilage In my opinion, the 1887's are a privalage do to the fact that you may only unlock them at level 67, 3 levels away from the max. If people are bitching about it so much, then just kill the guys using them...... no big deal right? I mean, sure it could be hard if you suck bad enough you can't aim with an assault rifle and just shoot them in the head.... I find it ridiculous to see a guy using akimboed models and immediately say "OMG THIS GUY IS TEH ULTRA NOOBIEST PERSON", especially with the whole "they can't aim" thing. I have used models, and now they are seriously nerfed. It's no big issue. Even before "assuming you don't play hardcore* they tend to not oneshot even when both are fired at the same time *which I do not reccomend you doing*. Now, the SPAS - 12 has greater range and pretty much equal firepower, so if you don't like it, leave the current game you are in. I'm not too bothered anymore because IW will soon release a patch that fixes the 1887 with Akimbo+FMJ. Still, they're really annoying and overpowered at close range. I totally agree that the SPAS-12 is better and the best counter-shotgun, though. 10:47, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Did some testing with the 87. Without any attachments its range is about a meter or 2 longer than the ranger. With Akimbo the range is reduced by about a meter. With Bling, FMJ and Akimbo are used the range is either equal to or beats out the SPAS-12. The range is definitly longer than the singular 87. More than just the Akimbo version of the weapon got nerfed. Too many people complain about the 87 when they should be complaining about how some of the other shotguns are only effective at 3 or 4 yards or point-blank when using Silencers - that's pathetic. Why dont I just knife the guy if I'm that close? :Why don't you? I certainly knife when I'm that close (also, please sign your comments) TNT LotLP 09:16, January 26, 2010 (UTC) M1014 info yeah, i know this is the discussion for model 1887 and not M1014, but i'm a wikia noob and don't know how to do this: would somebody change the M1014's info box in MW2 section to say it has 7 rounds per mag in SP and not 8? Again, i know this is stupid, but so is leaving false info up for 2 months (especially since i think ive seen it changed to 7 and then CHANGED BACK, for frog's sake) Thank you and please dont flame SgtDonuts 01:03, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Blatantly Incorrect Information I don't know how this got here, but it is total bullshit. Copypasted from "Trivia": "*If you look at another player firing a Model 1887 without an attatchment or sometimes FMJ, the player looks like their firing the gun with a trigger instead of the lever. This is unusual since the Model 1887 is a lever action weapon. It does not use a trigger." Can someone PLEASE fix this? Rayneboe 06:58, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I don't know whether to laugh or cry at that, thanks for the info, Bord beat me to the punch and erased it lol.--WouldYouKindly 07:04, February 21, 2010 (UTC) That was pretty hilarious. And Rayneboe, don't be afraid to edit. Remember, BE BOLD, but not too bold, because then the men in the black pajamas will take you in your sleep. Worthy fuckin' adversaries (20 iCookies to whoever gets the reference). Imrlybord7 07:08, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :@Bord: It's because the page is semiprotected against new users.--WouldYouKindly 07:11, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I love The Big Lebowski. do I get iCookies? anyways, the idea of a lever action weapon not using a trigger makes me want to laugh. and then possibly shoot the guy who put it there. with a lever action weapon that has a trigger. :P Wait a second... what? couple things. first off, the idea of the Model 1887's needing to be nerfed was retahded in the first place. its a level 67 shotgun. the LAST SECONDARY WEAPON to be unlocked. it didnt need a nerf, all it takes is 3 or 4 assault rifle shots to drop someone in the first place. second off... Akimbo Model's? if you were to fire a Model 1887 modified to shoot 10 gauge shells, wouldn't it like.... snap your wrist? lol. First off: Late-level unlock does not mean it needs to be overpowered, I agree completely with the nerf. Second, no, firing it like that wouldn't snap your wrists, that's just a myth. That doesnt mean it's recommended though, it'd likely hurt if you weren't prepared for the recoil, and you wouldn't be able to hit anything.--WouldYouKindly 04:17, February 23, 2010 (UTC) The Model 1887's aren't actually that overpowered when just using one of them. It is simply Akimbo 1887s that are way too powerful (even after their supposed nerf).Crimmastermind 04:28, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Yes akimbo shotguns would most likely break your wrists (I know firsthand what its like to fire a shotgun one-handed) especially with the power the 1887s posess. Despite this, the chances that a soldier would be able to run around holding up a shotgun in each hand continuously and flip the lever around their fingers with each shot is very low. Of course MW2 is fiction, anyways. COOPERx223x 04:31, February 23, 2010 (UTC)COOPERx223x :If you were clenching the shotgun as hard as you could, you could probably sprain your wrist, but I doubt it'd break it; more likely you'd end up dropping the shotgun first.--WouldYouKindly 04:33, February 23, 2010 (UTC) True, true. It really just depends on the gauge you are shooting. 1887s shoot 12 gauge, but if you had for example a 10 or 8 guage shotty you would definitely feel the affects.